The Last Diary
by darkrogue
Summary: When Harry finds his mother's diaries, he discovers some sercerts about his mother he wished he'd never seen. S/L, L/J...Some H/H later. R/R!!
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer- Harry Potter and the characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This work is unauthorized by them. 

Note from Author: I hope you enjoy the story! Please leave a review at the end of the chapter kay? Thanks!!

**************

Harry stood in wonderment, staring at the house in front of him. It wasn't the house that amazed him, for it looked just like every other house. It was the simple fact that this had been the house where Lily and Petunia Evans had grown up. He probably would have just kept staring; however, Petunia Dursley's voice hailed him out of his awe.

"Boy! Come on, we have to go and meet the lawyer!" Petunia snapped. She flounced ahead of him, looking miserably hot in her perfectly pressed black suit and veiled hat. Dudley followed, his fat form clothed in an "adorable" little gray suit. Uncle Vernon came after that, in his best suit. He caught Harry by the arm and pulled him inside the front hall, where a grizzled old man stood quietly, holding a leather briefcase. 

"Well, all here? Good. Welcome to the reading of the last will and testament of Ms. Allegra Smith. I am her lawyer, John Aftercroft," he said, leading them into a small room off of the hall. "May I express my sorrows on the death of your aunt, Mrs. Dursley. Your mother's sister correct?" Aunt Petunia nodded and sniffed. "And your mother diedtwelve years ago?" Petunia nodded again. "Alright. Thank you. Please sit down," he gestured to the three chairs nearby. The Dursleys quickly claimed them. Harry leaned against the wall, studying the pictures on the wall. 

"Now, it says here that you have been left everything in the house except for your sister's thingstwo wooden trunks and three hatboxes, which go to her" he frowned. "However it says here that she died almost fifteen years ago. In that case, they go to her next of kina son, I believe?" Petunia indicated Harry, who snapped to attention. "Ah. Very good. You will find her things up in the attic. Shall I have someone bring them down for you?" he asked kindly, studying the skinny fifteen-year old in front of him. 

"No need for the trouble," Uncle Vernon said quickly. "Harry can manage I'm sureright boy?" He asked, turning his large purple face towards his nephew. 

"Sure," Harry pushed off the wall and headed out into the hall. The room was quiet and still. Portraits lined the walls, baby pictures of Lily and Petunia, smiling school pictures, prom pictures... his grandparents' wedding photoHe turned, and spotted a large staircase that led upstairs. He headed over and began to climb. The upstairs hall was quite similar to the one beneath it. A door stood at the far end of the hall, with a small sign that read simply "Lily's Room." He went towards it. 

It opened onto a set of stairs that were incredibly rickety and crooked. With some hesitation Harry began to climb them. They led up to a rather large attic room. Surprisingly, it smelled light and fresh. No dust was on any of the ledges of the gable windows, which allowed light to stream through, highlighting the furniture and the worn rugs that covered the bare floor. Against one wall was a cast iron bed, sheets still intact. One of the two trunks the lawyer had been talking about was set against the foot of the bed. In the center of the room was an empty cauldron. Against the far wall were four bookshelves, crammed full of spellbooks from Lily's seven years at Hogwarts. A dresser was stuck between two of the gables. On the top were photo frames, quills and scraps of parchment, notes and such from her various classes. The hatboxes were situated over by an overstuffed paisley armchair. Harry threw himself down in it. 

"It's mine" he mused quietly. "All of her stuff is mine." He carefully peeled off the top of one of the hatboxes. Inside were all kinds of childhood mementos, bears, favored dolls, boardgames and puzzles. He set the top back down. He stood again, pondering suddenly where the last trunk was. He did another scan of the room, and found it, stuffed in a corner of the room. _The deepest and darkest corner of course,_ Harry mused, crossing the room and dragging it out into the light. The lock was incredibly rusted, and it took Harry only a minimal amount of energy to break it off. He opened the trunk cautiously, not knowing what he might find. To his surprise, he found it was her Hogwarts trunk. He had assumed the trunk at the end of the bed had been her school trunk. 

He sorted through the contents- potion ingredients, robes, a few books, pictures, her wand, and four books that looked as though they were her diaries. He was just about to go and look in the other trunk when Uncle Vernon's voice called up the stairs, telling him to come down, that they were leaving. Hastily, Harry grabbed the last diary and shoved it into his pocket, heading down the stairs, banging the door shut behind him and running out into the bright sunlight. 

The car ride back to Privet Drove was boring and unpleasant, as was dinner. After dinner, Harry escaped up to his bedroom. 

Flopping down on the bed, he pondered what to do. It was true that he ad heaps of homework, especially from Snape, Hermione and Ron's letters lay without replies of his desk, and _Flying with the Cannons_ hadn't been opened in agesHowever, Harry didn't feel like doing any of those things. He shifted, and felt something pressed rather uncomfortably into his back. He reached his hand back and found the diary. 

Curious to see what his mother's life had been like, he opened the diary, and began to read. 

__

More coming soon! Again please review!! Thank you! ( And please check out my other stories too!!J )


	2. Chapter Two of sorts

Hey everyoneso many people have asked for another chapterUnfortunately I've found that the chapters for this story are A LOT like the ones for the story Tiger Lily, which is also featured on this website. So what I decided to do is make this story the prequel to Tiger Lily. 

So those who wanted more chapter for this story, check out Tiger Lily! And as always, please leave reviews!

Thanks everyone!

- Gabrielle, a.k.a. dark_rogue


End file.
